Llamas de amor Nc17
by Sylvers Jusace
Summary: Nunca pense que nuestros caminos se cruzarian de esta manera, y menos que fuera en el barco de Barbablanca... un lugar que pensé que sería un infierno... se acabó volviendo en mi hogar. Un hogar... donde estabas tu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda de One Piece. En todo caso, el personaje Alice, podría decirse que es un OC mío, ya que confundí a Haruta con una mujer y no sabia su nombre cuando empecé a escribir este fic.

* * *

><p>Llamas de amor Capitulo 1<p>

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera, me levanto, me ducho, me visto con mi camisa blanca que no me molesto en cerrar, me gusta que se vea la marca de mi padre en mi pecho, la exhibo con orgullo, y mis pantalones piratas negros con mi cinturón de bolitas y mis sandalias… y salgo derechito a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno tranquilamente. Bueno, eso de tranquilamente era imposible ya que mis nakama son todos unos ruidosos, especialmente Sacchi, el comandante de la cuarta división. Uy, vaya no me he presentado, yo soy Marco, comandante de la primera división del gran pirata Edward Newgate Barbablanca, mi padre, un gusto en conocerlos.  
>Cuando llego al comedor Sacchi me ve y sale disparado en mi dirección.<br>- ¡Buenos días Marquitos!  
>- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.<br>- Entonces prefieres… ¡Buenos días piñita!  
>- O te callas la boca o te mataré Sacchi… - siempre andaba tocándome los huevos diciendo que mi cabeza parece una piña.<br>- Oye oye ¡Marco! – me llamó Jozu, comandante de la tercera división – ¡Ven paca!  
>Pero que basto era hablando cuando quería, me acercó a él para ver qué es lo que quiere.<br>- ¿Que pasa Jozu?  
>- ¿Has visto que el barco está en marcha?<br>Era verdad, el barco estaba en marcha y no me había dado cuenta  
>- ¿Adónde vamos? – pregunté sentándome junto a él y sirviéndome algo de comida.<br>- Padre ha dicho que ha encontrado al chico de la foto del periódico.  
>- ¿Aquel que cuando lo vio se sorprendió tanto y se emperró en conocer?<br>- Si, aquel. Creo que se llamaba…  
>- Portgas D Ace – completó Sacchi que acababa de llegar con nosotros – Un chico interesante… y muy guapo por cierto…<br>Era verdad, padre había visto la foto de ese chico y le había entrado el deseo de conocerle. La verdad sea dicha… a mi ese chico no me importaba, solo era un supernova que acababa de conseguir un poco de fama y fuerza… uno entre muchos otros.  
>- Mira es este – Sacchi me tendió un cartel de recompensa.<br>Se lo cogí, la foto de ese chico llamado Portgas D Ace aparecía en el centro, aunque llevaba un sombrero de color naranja, se veía que era moreno, sus ojos eran negros, en sus mejillas habían unas cuantas pecas que lo hacían más crío. Una sonrisa cruzaba por su cara y lo hacía parecer un ingenuo, si él supiera lo que le esperaba… esos doscientos millones no me asombraban.  
>Dejé caer el cartel encima de la mesa y seguí comiendo, me daba mucha rabia perder el tiempo con un muchacho en vez de ocuparnos de cosas interesantes como proteger nuestros territorios o pelear contra otros piratas.<br>Cuando acabé me levanté y me fui a cubierta, allí estaba padre. Decidí hablar con él.  
>- Buenos días papa.<br>- Marco… hijo mío… notó un aire de preocupación en tu cara… que ocurre?  
>- ¿Estas seguro papa?<br>- ¿De qué?  
>- De ir a buscar a ese muchacho, es solo un supernova que acaba de conseguir una recompensa, ¿Porque perder tiempo con él?<br>- Ay… Marco… no es solo un simple pirata, ese chico tiene algo que hace que quiera conocerlo. Estoy seguro de que es especial.  
>- Como tú digas papa… - dije dando media vuelta para ir a la proa del barco.<br>- Ten fe en mí, hijo  
>- La tengo papa, la tengo…<br>Llegué a la proa del barco y me senté mirando el cielo, había veces en que la naturaleza de mi fruta Zoan de bestia mística, que me permite transformarme en fénix, me invitaba a salir volando a surcar el otro océano azul. Decidí ignorar esa absurda idea, mi sitio estaba en el mar junto a mi padre, y me quedé dormido.

Pasaron dos días más hasta que encontremos al joven muchacho llamado Ace, cuando Vista, comandante la de quinta división, me avisó de que lo habíamos encontrado tuve que salir a hacer acto de presencia y sobre todo para proteger a mi padre. Cuando llegué y vi el panorama me quede de una pieza. El muchachito estaba mal herido por una pelea que estaba teniendo contra nuestro amigo Jimbei, vaya cojones tenía el niño. Jimbei era fuerte así que supe que había ganado la batalla, me sorprendió verlo igual de herido que el niño.  
>- Jimbei está herido… - susurré<br>- Y no solo eso, lleva cinco días luchando contra Ace – me informó Sacchi  
>- ¿Cinco? – pregunté incrédulo. Sacchi asintió con la cabeza.<br>Me quedé mirando a Ace, llevaba una camisa abierta amarilla rota por varios sitios y unos pantalones piratas negros con unas botas a juego. Bah… que más me daba a mí eso, el chico iba a caer rendido de un momento a otro, padre haría lo que había venido a hacer y nos iríamos. Punto.  
>Entonces padre habló<br>- ¿Quien de ustedes dijo que acabaría conmigo? ¡Si de verdad quieren esta es su oportunidad!  
>- Son los piratas de Barbablanca! – gritó alguien<br>Me adelanté en pose defensiva cuando padre alzó una mano y me detuvo.  
>- Puedo encargarme solo.<br>Lo miré y asentí con la cabeza, si padre lo decía seguro que podría. Decidí dar media vuelta e ir con mis nakama.  
>Entonces padre empezó su ataque, sacó su haki haciendo caer a todos los integrantes de la tripulación Spade, no sabía cómo, pero me había aprendido el nombre de la tripulación del muchacho.<br>Al capitán Ace se le veía alarmado, se notaba demasiado que estaba empezando a perder los nervios y empezó a gritarle algo a sus nakama. Bostecé, sabía lo que venía a continuación, todos huirían con la cola entre las piernas y padre se decepcionaría. Y un cuerno era especial el muchachito. Estuve a punto de girarme e irme, pero una gran luz me dejó en mi sitio, no era luz, era fuego.  
>- ¡Enjomou!<br>Había sido un grito, un ataque proveniente de Ace. Vaya vaya… el chico tenía una Akuma no mi… una logia de fuego… la Mera Mera no mi. Al ver la sorprendente llamarada me quedé a observar como luchaba el niñito.  
>- Deja que se vayan… - dijo el crío – a cambio yo me quedare…<br>¿Era imbécil? ¿Qué coño se creía que estaba diciendo? Se estaba sacrificando por sus nakama… era un acto admirable. Pero aparte de eso, hubo otra cosa que me sorprendió, su voz. Era increíblemente suave… cargada de ira pero suave… abrumadora… hipnotizante… como una melodía. Gracias a eso me entraron ganas de ver que era capaz de hacer.  
>Padre se rió y atacó, el chico también lo hizo y fue una colisión de poderes brutal que terminó con la caída del niño quedando inconsciente.<br>- Llevadlo a la enfermería – dijo padre con una sonrisa.  
>Jozu me tocó el hombro y fui a recogerlo, siempre me tocaban las tareas más odiosas. Estaba hecho un trapo en el suelo y sangraba de muchas heridas, joder, encima me mancharía de sangre. Que afortunado era…<br>Me agaché para levantarlo, le pasé los brazos por la espalda y piernas, alzándolo. Ostia, que poco pesaba… me sorprendió que fuera tan liviano. Empecé a andar hacía la enfermería y no sé porque, pero me dio por mirarlo. Era exactamente igual que en el cartel de recompensa, la única diferencia era que no llevaba ese sombrero naranja, estaba manchado de sangre y tenía los ojos cerrados, cosa que lo hacía parecer dormido. Me pareció mono. Espera… ¿MONO? ¡Yo diciendo que otro tío es mono! Vale, ¿Que neurona se me había roto para pensar eso?  
>Volví a mirarlo y… es que sinceramente… el niño era guapo… no hay ningún problema por pensar que un niño es guapo no? Vale, solo eso, guapo, pesaba poco y tenía su cuerpo cálido.<br>"Estoy empezando a desvariar…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, en todo caso Alice (cuando salga) es medio OC mía, ya que es Haruta pero en mujer, ya que cuando lo vi, pensé que era una mujer y le puse el nombre Alice porque no salía ni el nombre.

* * *

><p>Llamas de amor Capitulo 2<p>

Me desperté en una enfermería "Como demonios he llegado hasta aquí?" pensé. Me incorporé y un dolor atroz me sacudió todo el cuerpo, ahora recordaba que había estado peleando contra Jimbei por cinco días y luego contra Barbablanca… al recordar todo lo ocurrido me entró el pánico "Que ha pasado con mi tripulación?" Retiré las sabanas que me tapaban y me levanté tambaleándome, me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba seguro de que alguna herida se me había abierto otra vez. Miré hacía los lados y vi una puerta, me tiré a ella para salir de allí lo más deprisa que podía, tenía que volver con mi tripulación.

Abrí la puerta y salí, avancé pegado a la pared para no caerme, me parecía imposible no encontrar a nadie, por lo que estaba tenso y no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, alguien tenía que aparecer, seguro.

- ¿Donde crees que vas? – me dijo una voz.

Al girarme para ver quién era vi a un hombre alto, con un tupé rubio y una barba negra, tenía una cicatriz al lado del ojo izquierdo y vestía como un marinero. Me sentí más tenso todavía cuando el hombre se acercó a mí y pasó por mi lado aunque no me hizo nada, solo entonces me relajé un poco. El hombre se sentó en la barandilla del barco, me acerqué como pude y me senté en el suelo, a su lado, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

- Me llamo Sacchi, soy el comandante de la cuarta división, un placer conocerte…Ace – no se si eran imaginaciones mías pero cuando pronunció mi nombre lo hizo en un tono sensual.

- ¡Cállate!

- Vaya… parece que no despiertas de buen humor…

- ¿Y mi tripulación?

- Déjame contarte lo que paso cuando quedaste K.O. Tu tripulación regreso a buscarte, pero los aplastamos – le dediqué una mirada que si hubiera podido lo hubiera matado – ¡Eh! Tranquilo, están vivos. Están a bordo.

- ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Me dejan aquí sin esposas y sin nadie custodiándome?

- ¿Hum? Si quieres te pongo unas esposas…

Me daba mal rollo el tono que usaba, parecía que estuviera insinuándose. Sacchi bajó de la barandilla y se plantó delante de mí. Me lo quede mirando y él me miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, de repente sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te ponga las esposas? – susurró mientras acercaba sus manos a las mías – te prometo que te tendré bien vigilado…

En un movimiento rápido atrapo mis muñecas en sus manos

- O-Oye… suéltame….

Sacchi apretó suavemente sus manos contra mis muñecas y las apoyó en la pared, impidiendo moverme. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara y lamió una herida que tenía en la mejilla. Intenté forcejear y liberarme de sus manos pero me dolía todo demasiado y al mínimo movimiento parecía que me fuera a morir. Lo intenté con las piernas, como mínimo podría darle una patada, no lo conseguí.

Sacchi pasó de la mejilla a la oreja, joder era la primera vez que un hombre me acosaba y me sentía extraño además de indefenso. Entonces la mordisqueó para después pasar su lengua.

- Ah… p-para… déjame… no quiero… - dije cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Pero si lo estas disfrutando verdad? – me susurró al oído.

- N-no…

Sacchi iba a bajar hasta mi cuello cuando se estampó de cara contra la pared del barco. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y vi a un hombre que le había pegado una patada en el culo a Sacchi haciendo que se estampara. La primera comparación que me vino a la cabeza cuando vi a ese hombre era una piña.

- Sacchi eres un puto salido de mierda… - dijo mientras apretaba un poco más el pie contra el culo de Sacchi empotrándolo más contra la pared.

A mi lado Sacchi se quejaba aunque no se le entendía. El hombre-piña retiró el pie de su compañero y Sacchi pudo hablar.

- ¡Marco! ¡Me has cortado el rollo! Déjanos tranquilos…

- Haber que me la suda que te lo tires o no pero no lo hagas aquí…

- ¿Te pondrías cachondo Marquitos? O más bien… ¿Celoso?

- Mira Sacchi… no me llames Marquitos o te mataré… lo juro.

Sacchi se levantó y fue hacía el hombre-piña… no, Marco. Se llamaba Marco.

- Marco… con lo que yo te quiero… - dijo empezando a sobarlo.

- ¡Quita capullo!

En un segundo Sacchi fue a parar unos cuantos metros mas allá, entonces Marco me miró, hizo una mueca rara y se fue. ¡Pero que borde! Lo mejor era coger a mi tripulación y largarnos de aquí inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Me ha quedado muy cortito XD se nota que es de cuando empecé a escribir XD ahora me salen capitulos super largos XD Gracias por leer^^ Espero que os guste<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de Eichiro Oda de One Piece

* * *

><p>Llamas de amor Capitulo 3<p>

Vaya una mierda, solo hacía unas cuantas horas que el niño estaba en el barco y el salido de Sacchi ya lo estaba acosando. Sin saber como me acordé de lo liviano que era el niño y la calidez de su cuerpo, me cabree conmigo mismo, que pasa? Me estaba volviendo un salido igual que Sacchi? Aunque… la cara que tenía el crío cuando Sacchi estaba lamiéndole la oreja… con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y diciendo que parara… ehh ehh ehh para el carro. Es un crío, un crío. Pero coño! Esa expresión se me había grabado en la mente!

Me estaba poniendo histérico, necesitaba desahogarme… pegarle de ostias a algo, pocas veces perdía los nervios pero ahora mismo los había perdido y necesitaba desfogarme.

- ¡Eh, comandante Marco!

Genial… era el boliche de Teach…

- Anda Teach… ¿Porque no me ayudas a entrenarme? – me iba a poner las botas…

- Claro comandante Marco! Será un placer…

Estaba claro que iba a ganar yo, y no haría falta que usara mi Akuma no mi… empecé a darle de golpes hasta que me quedé harto, el boliche de Teach acabó jodidamente mal, tenía un montón de moratones y sangraba por varios lados.

- Muchas gracias Teach – le dije mientras me iba y lo dejaba allí tirado,

- De…nada… comandante…

Me fui a la proa del barco y me encontré al niño, parecía que andaba buscando algo.

- ¿Que buscas? – le pregunté con cierto grado de aburrimiento

El niño se giró y me miró con esos ojos negros.

- ¿Y mi tripulación? – preguntó

- Deben andar por ahí, el barco es grande. – contesté pasando por su lado.

- ¡Eh, espera! – dijo cogiéndome por la muñeca. Me sorprendió la calidez y la suavidad de su piel.

- Que

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme antes… - dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- Sacchi es un salido, no te acerques a él.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- ¿A que?

- A encontrar a mi tripulación

- ¿Para que?

- Para irnos

Me giré para mirarle, el crío me miraba con seguridad y eso me gustó, tenía cojones. Sin darme cuenta le sonreí.

- No os vais a ir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Por que no? – me dijo en tono desafiante

Se me quedó mirando, todavía notaba su piel contra la mía y eso me puso nervioso. *Por que cojones me pone nervioso un niño como él?* Entonces al mirar esa cara tan seria me acordé de esa expresión tan dulce que había puesto cuando Sacchi lo acosaba.

De un rápido movimiento agarré la mano que me sujetaba la muñeca, el niño se asustó y retrocedió hasta tocar la pared arrastrándome con él, puse mi otra mano al lado de su cara mientras me apoyaba en la pared.

- Si te crees que huir de nosotros es tan fácil lo llevas claro.

- Suéltame… - le hice caso y le solté la mano.

- Padre te buscaba, así que hasta que no hable contigo no puedo dejar que te vayas

*¿Pero porque mierda me acerco tanto a él? Estoy seguro de que no va a escapar…*

Los dos nos quedamos mirando, Ace intentaba mantener una pose digna y desafiante ante mí, me encantaba que lo hiciera, me gustaba que me desafiaran.

- ¡Marquitooooos! – me voy a cagar en la madre que lo parió – ¡Luego dices que yo soy un puto salido! ¿Y tu que? ¡Degenerado!

Sacchi venía corriendo hacía nosotros detrás de él venía Jozu, el crío al ver aparecer a Sacchi puso cara de horror y se cobijó detrás de mí agarrándome la camisa.

- Sacchi yo no estaba haciendo lo mismo que tu…

Cuando Sacchi llegó y se plantó delante de mí le arreé tal guantazo que retumbó en su cabeza vacía

- Y no me llames así.

- Joder machoo… que bestia eres… - se quejó.

- ¿Otra vez discutiendo? – preguntó Jozu – no tenéis remedio…

- Padre me ha mandado buscar al nene… - dijo Sacchi dando la vuelta para quedar frente al niño. Este al ver que Sacchi se le acercaba empezó a dar media vuelta para salir corriendo – ¡Ven aquí!

- ¿Como va a querer ir contigo con lo que le has hecho antes? –le solté

- ¿Ya lo ha estado acosando? – preguntó Jozu. Asentí con la cabeza.

- Venga pequeñín, padre me ha mandado a buscarte….

- Puedo ir yo solo

- Pero no sabes donde es… - entonces Sacchi consiguió atraparlo por la camisa – ¡ya eres mío! Venga que te llevo. Venid vosotros también – dijo refiriéndose a nosotros.

- Vale – contesto Jozu, yo me limité a poner los ojos en blanco


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de Eichiro Oda de One Piece, En todo caso, hay un Genderbender de Haruta, que por error mío paso a ser Alice XD

* * *

><p>Llamas de amor Capitulo 4<p>

Oh dios no… este salido no… ¿no me podría haber quedado con el hombre-piña? Espera… Marco, se llamaba Marco. Me giré y lo busqué con la mirada implorando que me liberara de la mano del salido este. El tío desvió la mirada haciendo caso omiso. "¿Y ahora que le pasa?" pensé.

- Cariñito ya hemos llegado – un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando el salido me llamó cariñito. Luego adoptando una actitud seria dijo – Padre te he traído a Portgas D Ace

- Gracias Sacchi – contestó el viejo

Barbablanca clavó la vista en mí, intenté mantener la mirada en sus ojos pero la mano de Sacchi me incomodaba y empecé a tirar de ella para soltarme

- Sacchi… - empezó Barbablanca.

- Si padre – contestó este soltándome la mano.

Entonces Barbablanca continuó hablándome.

- Bonita pelea has tenido con nuestro amigo Jimbei, me sorprende que hayas aguantado tanto contra él, Jimbei no es de los que pierden. Ahora que estás despierto te hago una propuesta, si quieres seguir surcando los siete mares lleva mi nombre en la espalda, conviértete en mi hijo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Jamás!

- ¡Gurararararararara!

Este viejo estaba loco, tenía que irme de este barco pero ya, me giré y me puse a correr cuando Marco me interceptó y acabé entre sus brazos. Me retorcí e intenté soltarme pero no lo conseguí, el hombre-piña era realmente fuerte.

- Padre te quiere en la tripulación, por lo tanto no puedo dejarte ir.

- ¡No voy a formar parte de vuestra tripulación! Ya tengo la mía propia…

- No te voy a dejar ir… - me susurró al oído haciéndome quedar quieto – así que vete preparando.

Dejé de forcejear al instante, el susurro me había hecho estremecer e incluso sonrojarme, me lo quedé mirando y los ojos azabache de Marco me robaron la visión por unos instantes. Era la segunda vez que me decía "No te voy a dejar ir" y eso conseguía ponerme nervioso. Unas manos me rodearon la cintura acariciándome y me asusté.

- No voy a dejar que te vayas… - susurró el salido de Sacchi – vas a ser mío…

- ¡Ahhhhh! – el grito que me arrancó Sacchi era de puro pánico.

Sin darme cuenta me abracé a Marco escondiendo la cara en su pecho cerrando los ojos. Su olor me llegó y la verdad es que eso hizo que me relajara totalmente. Sabía que entre esos brazos estaba seguro y eso me reconfortaba, nunca me había sentido seguro entre los brazos de nadie y eso era nuevo para mí.

- Oye, no te pases, ya puedes soltarme – contestó Marco en tono cortante.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle y me sorprendió encontrarle con un sonrojo en la cara. Le solté a desgana y miré haber donde estaba Sacchi, en el suelo tirado con dos capones en la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que se los había hecho Marco.

- Gracias… - le dije.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, me apartó de un empujón y se fue corriendo. Fruncí el entrecejo, "¿Y ahora que, otra vez borde? Pensé

- No se lo tengas en cuenta… - dijo el grandullón, Jozu – Marco no es una persona que esté acostumbrada a recibir las gracias, ni a que tengan contacto físico con él, a decir verdad es muy serio y cerrado. Por eso me ha sorprendido tanto que contigo se haya acercado tanto e incluso haya dejado que lo toques. Cuando se le acerca Sacchi le arrea siempre, aunque le tiene aprecio.

- Hum….

Así que el hombre-piña era así… no es que fuera borde, era que no estaba acostumbrado. De repente sentí que tenía ganas de saber más sobre él.


	5. Chapter 5

Llamas de amor Capitulo 5 

Los días fueron pasando y el crío seguía todavía por el barco, ahora le había dado por intentar matar a padre, cada día lo intentaba y cada vez fallaba ¿es que no se iba a dar cuenta de que nunca lo lograría? Aunque he de admitir que me lo pasaba bomba viendo como padre lo mandaba a paseo y por eso cada vez que lo veía me reía de él. Eso parecía molestarle al niño que se enfadaba y fruncía el entrecejo cada vez que me veía. Un día vino Jozu a tocarme las narices.

- Anda Marco, se que eres rancio, pero es que con Ace te pasas tres pueblos…

- Que quieres que te diga… me lo paso genial viendo como padre lo apalea.

- Sádico

- Así soy yo.

- No Marcos no lo eres, esa es solo una coraza que te pones, en realidad te interesa el chico ¿cierto?

Me sonrojé al oír sus palabras, no me importaba que me comiera la olla diciendo que me pongo una coraza protectora cuando era mentira pero que soltara tal estupidez si que me tocaba los huevos.

- No se de donde has sacado esa idea.

- Te conozco tío y lo se.

- Cierra la maldita boca.

- Mira, Sacchi ya lo esta rondando otra vez.

Me giré y vi como Sacchi se le acercaba por la espalda, y se le tiraba encima "Ugh… cerdo acosador…" El crío intentaba quitárselo de encima pero no lo conseguía, entonces Sacchi le dio media vuelta y le plantó un beso en los labios. No me di cuenta de lo que hacía pero aporreé la pared con un puño y se escuchó un crujido, entonces avancé en dirección a ellos dispuesto a quitar a Sacchi de encima de Ace. Cuando llegué Sacchi seguía metiéndole la lengua y lo agarré de la camisa de marinero que siempre llevaba levantándolo sin esfuerzo.

- Ehh… Marquit… Marco no nos cortes el rollo.

- Vete – le dije a Ace sin mirarlo. Este me miró y, levantándose antes, se fue corriendo – y tú… ven aquí…

Lo solté y cayó al suelo, le tendí una mano y el me la cogió para levantarse, aprovechando que tenía su mano cogida lo arrastré hacía una habitación del interior del barco y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

- Mar…Marcos… no sabía que te pondrías así… esta bien… si quieres puedes empezar… - dijo poniéndose rojo.

Me acerqué a él y cerró los ojos, los abrió de golpe cuando notó que mi mano golpeaba la pared, justo al lado de su cara.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a acosar a Ace

Sacchi abrió los ojos como platos.

- Es la primera vez que lo llamas por el nombre… - dijo Sacchi sorprendido.

Era verdad, ni siquiera sabía como me había salido pero decidí no darle importancia.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro? – le pregunté

- Claro cariño, se que estás celoso, pero quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero a ti…

- Eh eh no te…

No me dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando me había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos y empezaba a babosearme el cuello. En menos que cantaba un fénix estaba tendido en el suelo con varios capones en la cabeza.

- A mi tampoco me toques desgraciado.

Ahí lo deje tirado y salí de la habitación, iba a ir a mi sitio favorito, la cabeza de la ballena de proa cuando me encontré que allí sentado estaba el crío. Me lo quedé mirando, estaba de espaldas a mí y el aire azotaba suavemente sus cabellos azabache y la camisa amarilla que llevaba, supuse que estaba abierta por la manera en como se levantaba y dejaba a la vista su cadera. Me iba a ir cuando un golpe de viento hizo que el niño se girara y entonces me vió. Nos quedemos mirando y me perdí en esos ojos negros como la noche, parecía que estuviera dudando entre hablarme o no, así que decidí ser yo quien iniciara la conversación. Me acerqué hasta él y me senté a su lado.

" ¿Y ahora que digo? " me pregunté "Joder, por una vez que voy a iniciar una conversación y no se que decir"

- Gracias – me dijo el niño. Lo miré

- ¿Porque?

- Siempre me estás ayudando con el asunto Sacchi y… quería darte las gracias

Me quedé en blanco, no estaba acostumbrado a que me agradecieran las cosas y no sabía que responder. "Esta claro que no se mantener una conversación normal"

- ¿En que piensas? – me preguntó

No le respondí, no iba a decirle que me había quitado el sitio y que hablar con él me ponía nervioso.

- Esta bien… - suspiró – ya veo que mantener una conversación contigo es imposible.

- ¿En que piensas tú? – le pregunté.

- En mi hermano – contestó con una sonrisa

- ¿Tienes un hermano?

- Si – su sonrisa era radiante – se llama Luffy y siempre está haciendo trastadas, de pequeño siempre se metía en líos, una vez, le dio por enfrentarse a un cocodrilo y tuve que ir a rescatarle antes de que el cocodrilo se lo tragara…

Me lo quedé mirando mientras hablaba de su hermano, parecía feliz, su cara resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol y sus ojos brillaban. Una corriente de aire le hizo cerrar los ojos y entonces inspiró una gran bocanada de aire para luego expirarla. Entonces me miró otra vez y sonrió. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás. Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera anormal.

- Eeeooo… ¿Marcos? – me llamó

- ¿Qué?

- Estabas ido.

Le fruncí el entrecejo.

- Bueno da igual – siguió - ¿Y tu que? ¿Tienes hermanos?

- No - el niño se me quedó mirando, creo que quería que yo siguiera hablando – mi única familia es esta tripulación.

- Vaya, lo siento.

- No te compadezcas de mí, lo odio – dije en tono cortante y levantándome.

Ese comentario me había hecho cabrear y me fui de allí aunque él me estuviera llamando.


End file.
